


His Reason to Distance

by NightwingsAngel



Series: His Reason... [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingsAngel/pseuds/NightwingsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason returns to Gotham just in time for the Wayne annual Christmas Ball. He's intent on enjoying the holiday season while having as little contact with Dick as possible. While Tim understands where Jason is coming from, the little bird has his own agenda and attempts to push the duo back together during the ball.  Jason realizes that even with the distance he's placing between himself and Dick that there are just some feelings he may never be able to get over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Reason to Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look at that! I posted twice in the same weekend. I'm proud of myself :)

****

He could have flown first class. If he had really wanted to. Coach was fine though. More than fine, actually. Even during his tenure as Robin he hadn’t been comfortable with the perks of first class. He supposed it came from spending his early years on the streets. It’d taken him months to get use to the big, plush bed Bruce had given him at the manor and even longer to get use to not having to worry where his next meal was coming from. He didn’t think he’d ever get use to first class. He always felt like an imposture when sitting in the cushy seats and sipping on a flute of bubbly. Which was why he’d selected a coach ticket when purchasing a flight to Gotham.

                A mother with dark lines under her eyes sat behind him. Her squirming child sat in the seat next to her. The child was cranky and the mother had stopped scolding and started begging an hour ago. Still the child squirmed and kneed the guy seated beside Jason in the back.

                Jason smirked as his neighbor frowned and muttered a curse. The man was only one more knee away from ripping the headphones out of his ears and turning around to give the child a piece of his mind.

                Down the aisle the flight attendant was talking to a young couple who’d just come out of the bathroom together. There was no doubt in Jason’s mind what they’d been doing in there. He almost wished he was close enough to hear whatever excuse they were giving the flight attendant, who was clearly not a believer of their tale.

                Jason had left his window open so he could watch as the plane flew through the clouds. He’d noticed a minute ago that the plane had dropped in altitude. After a glance at the clock hanging near the pilot’s cabin, he determined that they must be nearing Gotham. They’d be landing shortly and then he’d be looking for Alfred in the sea of people eager to leave the airport.

                He’d contacted Tim before he left Star City that morning, intending to talk the younger bird into picking him up from the airport when his plane landed, instead he’d been given a promise that Alfred would be there.

                “I wish I could, but I have some last minute details to attend to for the Christmas Ball tonight. I should also inform Bruce that you’ve decide to come. He’ll want to make sure you have a proper tux for the event.”

                “Can’t I skip the ball and hide in my room instead?” Jason had asked with a smirk.

                “No! I have to give a speech tonight. I’d like for you to be there to hear it. Plus, I may need a bodyguard against Damian. He’s still angry at me for convincing Bruce to keep the ball at the manor this year, instead of moving it to Wayne Tower. I think he’s mad because I made it harder for him to sneak away from the party unnoticed.”

                “I don’t think you have to worry about him at the ball,” Jason had stated. “The demon spawn isn’t stupid enough to try and kill you in public. Bruce would rip him a new one if he caused any problems with the press around.”

                Tim had hummed in response. “I suppose. I’d still like you there.”

                Jason had swung his bag over his shoulder as he walked through Star City airport and responded with, “Then I’ll be there, Timmy. I’ve got to go. I’m getting close to security and my flight will be leaving soon. Don’t let Al forget to pick me up.”

                “I swear.”

                The landing in Gotham was one of the smoothest ones Jason had ever experienced and he knew the end of flight ritual the attendant would perform well enough to know that as the Plane drifted down the runway he shouldn’t rush to unbuckle the belt around his waist.

                “Welcome to Gotham City, where the local time is approximately 5:46pm. We will be taxing for a few minutes, so please remain in your seat, with your seatbelt fastened, until the captain has parked us at the gate and has turned off the seatbelt sign,” the flight attendant started to speak. “Please use caution when retrieving your personal belongings from the overhead compartments, as contents do tend to shift during flight. On behalf of your crew, we thank you for flying with us today. We hope you have a great day in the Gotham area, or wherever your final destination may be, and a happy holiday season. Once inside, there will be signs directing you to the baggage, valet, and customer service areas.”

                Jason did as he was directed to and waited until the plane was fully stopped and the seatbelt sign was turned off. He retrieved his backpack from the overhead compartment and followed the line of his fellow passengers that were exiting the plane. For good measure, he gave the flight attendant a wink on his way off the plane. He was secretly pleased at the color that flooded her cheeks upon his action.

                It didn’t take long for Jason to weave his way through the crowd at the Gotham airport to reach the baggage area. Once he retrieved the bag of gifts he’d brought for his family –which he’d had to use a couple resources to get through security because of Damian’s gift –he scanned the crowd for the familiar half bald head of the Bat family’s butler. He spotted Alfred near the end of a line of chauffeurs holding up signs with all sorts of names on them. Though he didn’t need it, Alfred was holding a sign of his own that read, ‘Todd-Wayne.’

                “Hey, Alfred,” Jason approached the butler with a greeting.

                “Master Jason,” Alfred allowed the sign he was holding to fall to his side as he pulled Jason in for a one armed hug before moving to take Jason’s bags from him.

                “I’ve got it, Al,” Jason stated.

                “It is my job, Master Jason,” Alfred responded and Jason allowed him to take the duffle bag with the gifts in it. He kept his backpack of clothes on his back as he followed Alfred out of the terminal.

                The air outside the airport was frozen. Jason’s nose almost instantly became numb as his hair started to collect the tiny flakes falling from the heavens. He rubbed his hands together for a moment before pulling up the hood of his jacket and stuffing his hands into the warmth of the jacket’s pockets.

                “What car did you bring?” Jason questioned. “Please tell me you didn’t bring the limousine.”

                “No, sir,” Alfred gave a ghost of a smile. “I brought the Bentley.”

                “Mmm,” Jason hummed. “The red one?”

                “The red one,” Alfred confirmed, his smile only slightly more prominent.

                “I love the red one.”

                “I would hope so, since Master Bruce did purchase it with you in mind.”

                Jason followed Alfred through the parking garage and to the bright, apple red Bentley. The car shone beneath the gated lights of the garage, like it’d just received a fresh coat of wax. He ran a hand down the side of the car as Alfred opened the trunk and stuck the duffle bag inside. Jason placed his backpack in with the duffle bag and Alfred closed the trunk.

                “You should let me drive,” Jason stated as Alfred moved to open the passenger door for him.

                One salt and pepper brow rose as Alfred tilted his head slightly. “I don’t know if I _should_ but I will allow it if you wish to.”  

                Jason grinned and took the keys Alfred held out for him. He went around and got in on the driver’s side as Alfred slid into the passenger seat. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d driven a car with Bruce in the passenger seat, but Alfred was a different matter.

                When Jason had been fourteen, Alfred had taken it upon himself to prepare Jason for the world of driving. He’d pick Jason up from school and take him out of the city for an afternoon of driving before they returned home for an evening of homework and Robin training. By the time Jason was old enough to have a license, He’d already bene chauffeuring the butler around town. It’d been one of his favorite things to do after school.

                “When we arrive at the manor I will help carry your belongings to your room,” Alfred spoke as Jason gracefully drove them through the city. “I’m afraid you will need to begin readying for the Christmas Ball as soon as you are settled. Guests are set to arrive at eight. I took the liberty of procuring a tux for you, based on your last known measurements. It should fit.”

                “I’m sure it will. You’ve never gotten my clothing size wrong before,” Jason answered.

                “No, but I suppose there could be a first time for everything.”

                “Not for that. You’re flawless in what you do, Alfred.”

                “I am no such thing. Meticulous, I am. Flawless, I am not. No one is flawless.”

                Jason and Alfred were silent for a while until they left the city behind them and were nearing Wayne Manor. They could see the old stone of the manor rising up among the bare trees and snow covered grass. Many of the trees twinkled from the white lights that were draped over them like delicate pearl necklaces. The gate meant to block the driveway had evergreen garland wrapped around its wrought iron poles. Its doors were open wide so Jason was able to drive right through.

                “What time is Timmy’s speech?” Jason asked upon seeing a familiar blue Maserati pulled up in front of the manor. Why the vehicle wasn’t parked in the garage, he didn’t know, but he knew that he needed to know the schedule for the night’s events if he hoped to avoid the car’s owner as much as possible. He’d come back to the manor to spend Christmas with their family, but that didn’t mean that he was too keen on spending large amounts of time with the man who’d broken his heart.

                “Hmm?” Alfred mussed. “I believe Master Bruce and Master Timothy are planning to address the guests at nine o’clock sharp.”

                “You wouldn’t be needing any help in the kitchen tonight, would you?”

                “And allow you the glorious opportunity to miss out on all the enlightening conversations of socialites? No. I will be fine.”

                “Really? You don’t even need an extra hand to pour champagne?”

                “Your father has hired enough staff for the night that all I must worry about is making sure none of them destroy my kitchen.”

                “That’s great…I guess…”Jason frowned.

                “Master Jason,” Alfred stated as Jason pulled the red Bentley into the manor’s garage and parked it next to the black Bentley that was Bruce’s favorite, “If I may, while I am grateful for your offer to help me in the kitchen, you cannot hide from your problems. Helping me make shrimp puffs and pouring champagne will not solve your issues with Master Richard.”

                “You knew that I was offering so I could hide?”

                “Of course I did. I know everything about you, boy.”

                Jason had no doubt that Alfred did indeed know everything about him. While Jason and the younger birds had always joked that Dick was Bruce’s favorite, Dick and them had joked that Jason was Alfred’s. Jason wasn’t sure if there was any truth to either jeer, but he’d spent enough time helping Alfred around the manor for the butler to know him better than Jason knew himself.

                Just as promised, Alfred helped the second Robin carry his belongings to his manor bedroom and Jason was relieved when he didn’t spot Dick anywhere along the way. As Alfred sat the duffle bag on the floor beside Jason’s bed, he instructed the young man to unpack and get dressed before dismissing himself to find the oldest bird and have him move his vehicle to the garage, where it belonged.

                Jason hadn’t brought much with him to Gotham, knowing that he had an array of weapons hidden in his room at the manor, as well as some clothing in his old solid wood dresser. Slowly, he unpacked the clothing he did bring. He took his time hanging his favorite jacket up in the closet and folding his clothes to perfection before placing them in the dresser. He gathered his razor and other hygiene products in his arms before carefully placing them on the sink in the bathroom adjoined to his room.

                There was already a set of red towels hanging on the rail beside the shower and a still wrapped bar of soap was sitting on a dish beside a couple bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Jason gave a short laugh when he noticed that the shampoo and conditioner was specifically designed for dyed hair. Leave it to Alfred to think of everything. He wouldn’t be shocked if he found a box of hair dye in the bathroom as well, which he did fine when he went to open the medicine cabinet to put away his shaving cream.

                “Alfred, Alfred, Alfred,” Jason chanted with an amused smirk, shaking his head as he exited the bathroom. “You really are a meticulous bastard.”

                Laying on the red comforter of his large, plushy bed was a black and white tux and a pair of polished black shoes. The red drapes of the room were pulled open, allowing Jason to watch as snow continued to fall around the manor, and he didn’t bother to close them as he began to strip away his clothing.

                At approximately 7:15, Jason was straightening his bowtie when he heard a commotion in the hall. There was a series of hurried footsteps before his bedroom door shook as something made impact with it.

                “I know you took it! What’d you do with it, brat!”

                “What would I want with your sorry excuse for a speech, Drake?”

                “You’re trying to ruin this for me!”

                “I don’t have to try. You’ll ruin it yourself!”

                Jason rolled his eyes as he opened his door. Promptly, Damian and Tim tumbled into his room. Tim was clutching the younger’s collar in his hands and Damian was staring up at him unfazed. Both boys blinked up at Jason when then realized they were laying in his door way.

                “Jason!” Tim was the first to get to his feet and was hugging his older brother before Damian was even making and attempt to right himself.

                “Hey, Timmy,” Jason ruffled the younger’s hair. “You having a problem with the bat from hell?”

                Tim pulled away from Jason so he could fold his arms and glare at his younger brother, who was now standing and brushing nonexistent dirt from his tux. “I went to look over my speech and it was missing.”

                “I don’t have it,” Damian stated with a bored look, “and I don’t appreciate you interrupting my preening time.”

                “Preening?” Jason inquired. The word sounded more suited for Grayson then Damian. The youngest bird would normally use grooming in its place. Tim would have used primping and Jason would have just called it getting ready. Dick, however, was too fond of making jokes to pass up on the opportunity of a bird pun.

                “He’s been patrolling with Dick too much,” Tim stated in answer of Jason’s inquiry.

                “Someone has to keep an eye on him,” Damian folded his arms and then frowned at the crease it was causing in his suit.

                “Dickie’s a big boy,” Jason stated. “He’s capable of taking care of himself. You, however, are acting like a child. Don’t think I don’t realize you’re trying to change the subject. Where’s Timmy’s speech?”

                “I don’t have it.”

                “Liar.”

                Tim grinned as Jason called the youngest bird out.

                Damian rolled his eyes at the pink tongue that slipped out of the Red Robin’s mouth. “How mature, Drake. Resorting to childish antics and hiding behind big brother to get me to give you this,” he pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from within his suit jacket. “Really, I don’t see what all the fuss is about. There’s hardly anything in here that can even be considered a speech.”

                Before Tim could retort, Jason swiped the paper from Damian’s hand and pushed the youngest bird out of his room. “Go finish _preening_.”

                Jason promptly shut the door and handed Tim the folded paper.

                “Thanks,” Tim stated. “He’s been trying to mess with me all day. Earlier he called the florist and convinced them that we didn’t order poinsettias. They tried to deliver pink roses instead.”

                “Glad you got that fixed.”

                “I didn’t. Bruce did. I was busy fixing tonight’s playlist after Damian had gone through and replaced every other song. I’m really glad I thought to test the playlist before the event. I should probably check it again.”

                “I’m sure it’s fine. Let Bruce and Alfred worry about the last minute details,” Jason fixed Tim’s bow tie, which was slightly crooked.

                “He always does this though. I’ve made an effort to be nicer to him, yet he still treats me like I’m not even a member of this family.”

                “That’s just how baby bat shows he cares.”

                “That’s a messed up way to show someone you care.”

                “Yeah, well, he comes from a fucked up family.”

                Tim smiled. “Yeah, we are pretty dysfunctional.”

                “That’s at our best.”

                “We could be worse though.”

                “Yeah, we could be,” Jason agreed, dusting lent off Tim’s shoulders.

                Tim unfolded his speech as Jason went to his mirror to make sure his appearance was acceptable. He took a seat on the edge of his older brother’s bed as he read over his own handwriting, silently mouthing the words.

                “I keep worrying that I’m going to forget what I want to say when Bruce introduces me,” Tim stated after he’d read over his speech a few times. “Dick told me not to worry about it and that all I really have to do is smile and raise my glass of champagne.”

                Jason snorted, “And that’s why he doesn’t give speeches.”

                Tim cracked a smile. “I guess so.”

                “You’ll do fine, baby bird,” Jason assured. “Have a little confidence.”

                A succession of three quick rasps on the door had both Jason and Tim turning their attention.

                “Yes?” Jason called out to the visitor, hoping that the stiff rhythm of the knocks meant that it was Alfred standing on the other side of the door and not Dick.

                “Master Bruce has requested a status report,” Alfred’s voice allowed Jason to let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

                “Tell him we’re ready,” Tim responded. “Damian may still be preening, though.”

                “Preening, sir?”

                “His words. Not ours,” Tim grinned at Jason.

                “Do us a favor and be sure to use that exact word when you check up on him?” Jason requested.

                “I shall do my best, sirs,” Alfred stated and then Jason assumed he left because no other words followed.

                “We should get down stairs,” Tim remarked after a few moments. “I really do need to check the playlist one last time and make sure that all the hors d’oeuvres haven’t suddenly gone missing, or some other catastrophe hasn’t occurred.”

                Jason chuckled. “You know I have your back, but, if it’s all the same, I think I’ll hang out here until the party starts.”

                “If you’re worried about running into Dick, he’s been hiding in his room since he got here this morning. I doubt you’ll see him at all until the ball starts,” Tim stated.

                “Don’t really want to take the chance, baby bird.”

                “You can’t hide from him forever. You said you’d be here through Christmas. That’s almost a whole week of hiding. You’re going to see him at meals and on Christmas day.”

                “And I’ll play nice when I do, but for now I’d like to pretend he doesn’t exist.”

                “Why?”

                “You know why.”

                “I know he hurt you, but putting distance between yourself and him isn’t going to help solve anything.”

                “Maybe not, but it’ll prevent him from hurting me any further.”

                Tim was silent in understanding. He knew it’d been hard for Jason to admit his feelings for Dick almost a year ago, and after Dick had broken his heart Jason had become unwilling to allow the older man back into his life. The second Robin hadn’t ever had the best of lives and earning his trust was hard. He couldn’t imagine how hard Dick would have to work to get back the trust he’d thrown away, but Tim couldn’t say that he blamed Jason. If Conner had done the same thing to Tim that Dick had done to Jason, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to forgive either.

                After a few moments of contemplation, Tim stood to leave. Before closing the door behind him, he said, “If you change your mind, I’ll be down stairs.”

                At 8:00 Jason could hear Tim’s perfected playlist playing through the manor speakers. The chatting of guests floated up the stairs and filled the halls, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his room just yet. He had to wait and make sure Dick would already be at the party when he left his room. As much as he didn’t want to spend prolonged amounts of time with the older bird, he didn’t want to spend time alone with him even more.

                When 8:15 came around, he was still fidgeting with his tie and hair. He fixed his jacket, dusted away lent that wasn’t there, and examined his shoes for scuff marks. He did anything and everything possible to keep away from the party.

                By the time 8:30 arrived, the Wayne annual Christmas Ball was in full swing and Alfred had been sent to retrieve him.

                “Master Jason,” Alfred had entered Jason’s room without even knocking. The concerned lines on the older man’s head had Jason rubbing at the back of his neck in guilt. “Master Bruce wishes to know if you are planning on gracing us with your presence at all tonight.”

                “Eh,” Jason laughed shortly. “Yeah. I’ll be down in a minute.”

                “I will wait for you,” Alfred stood in the doorway.

                Seeing that Alfred wasn’t going to return to the party without him, Jason took a deep breath.

                “It’s now or never,” he told himself. He had to face Dick at some point, it might as well be in a crowd of people where he could jump into a boring socialite conversation if he needed to escape.

                He got lucky for the first thirty minutes he was at the Christmas Ball. Jason stuck to the outskirts of the crowd of guests, favoring the corners of Wayne Manor and sipping on the flute of champagne Alfred had practically forced into his hand. He was counting the minutes until Tim’s speech and hoping he’d be lucky enough to escape the party afterwards without having to run into Dick even once during the night.

                As 9:00 neared Jason’s teal gaze was anxiously jumping from person to person in the crowd. Still no sign of Dick and soon he’d be able to leave without Tim complaining. Just a few more minutes and he’d be safe.

                There was the sound of clinking on glass and Jason turned his attention to the stairs, where Bruce and Tim were standing side by side. It was then that Jason caught sight of Dick for the first time that night.

                The older bird was standing near the bottom of the stairs, with a hand resting on Damian’s shoulder. His hair was a bit longer than Jason remembered it being but his eyes were the same unforgettable bottle blue. He felt his mouth go dry as his eyes raked over the older man’s form. Dick’s shoulders were loose and he was leaning on Damian as if the younger boy was his arm rest. Damian was glaring up at him.

                Dick’s signature bright smile was plastered on his face and Jason couldn’t help but notice how well the tux he wore fit him. The clothing had obviously been tailored for him. If Jason hadn’t known Dick as well as he did he wouldn’t have noticed how the cufflinks the oldest bird was wearing were the same color as his eyes and the stripe on his Nightwing uniform. 

                “Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming tonight,” Bruce’s deep, but playful voice that he used for social gatherings flittered to Jason’s ears and drew him out of his thoughts. Bruce was smiling, like he often did when playing the part of Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire, and had one hand clasped on Tim’s shoulder while the other was holding his flute of champagne up for everyone to see. “This year has been a good one for Wayne Enterprises and I haven’t been more proud of all the work my employees have put in. When my father founded this company he set out to change the world and today we continue to strive to make his dream a reality by developing technology that will help humanity thrive.  I am as proud of my company as I am of my son who has been running it.”

                Bruce squeezed Tim’s shoulder in an affectionate manner and Jason caught the flash of a press camera going off in his peripheral vison.

                “When I placed Timothy in office, I knew he’d lead the company to even greater heights than I could dream of. I am proud to say that he has done just that and that tonight, in front of all of you, I have the honor of introducing to you your future C.E.O and current lead manager of Wayne Enterprises’ applied science division, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.”

                There was a loud round of applause and Tim held up his own flute of champagne. “Thank you, father. Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to be speaking with you tonight. Had you told me when I first came to live at Wayne manor that I would one day be heir to my guardian’s company I would have said you were crazy.”

                The crowd laughed and Jason found himself cracking a smile.

                “As it is, I couldn’t have made it to where I am today without my father’s aid. Bruce Wayne has played a key role in my development. He, along with my brothers, and our ever faithful butler, have encouraged me to pursue all areas of study I have found of interest. They have helped me gain my degrees in engineering and business and continue to support me as I study genetics. I would also like to thank Lucias Fox for helping me with the applied science division. Our recent breakthrough wouldn’t have been possible without him. Nor would any of the future projects we have planned,” Tim took a moment to look over the crowd. His eyes landing on Jason, Dick, and Damian for a moment longer than on anyone else. “This holiday season I would like to congratulate everyone in the applied sciences division for all of their hard work and the long hours they’ve put in. In a couple months you will see Wayne enterprises releasing a new invention that will change the world, hopefully for the better.”

                Tim raised his glass higher. “Here’s to a brighter future.”

                Jason raised his glass along with the guests and took a long drink from his flute. He placed his empty glass on a passing serving tray and quickly made plans to congratulate Tim on a well-delivered speech and then retreat to his room. Unfortunately, Dick was currently occupying Tim’s time.

                Jason reasoned that he could speak with the little bird later and turned to leave, but was stopped by Tim’s voice behind him.

                “Jason! Where are you going?” Tim’s happy voice questioned.

                Forcing himself to smile and to ignore the way Dick’s attention was now focused on him, he turned back to his family and held his arms out.

                “Timmy! You did great! I don’t think I’ve ever heard a better speech before,” Jason praised.

                Tim beamed at the praise.

                “Are you intoxicated already, Todd?” Damian inquired from Bruce’s side. “There have been far better speeches performed in this manor, let alone in history.”

                “Don’t listen to him, Tim,” Dick pulled Damian to him by placing two hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders. “Little D’s just jealous that you’re getting all the attention.”

                “I am not,” Damian protested.

                “It was a fine speech,” Bruce assured.

                “I hope so, because I honestly forgot everything I wrote down to say as soon as everyone was staring at us,” Tim admitted and then smiled at Dick as he said, “I _winged_ the whole thing.”

                Dick burst out laughing. “Birds can’t go wrong when they’re winging things.”

                Jason stifled his own laugh as he watched his brothers interact. Damian didn’t bother to hold back a groan and Bruce merely chuckled before excusing himself to talk to a reporter that was flagging him down.

                “I should go help Bruce with the press,” Tim stated with a smile still on his face. “I can’t let him hog all the spotlight.”

                “And I must make sure the press is aware that though you may be in line for C.E.O of the company I am still the only biological heir here,” Damian stated as he left to stand by Bruce’s side.

                Tim let out a sigh and a roll of his eyes. “He’s such a brat. Jason, stick around for a bit, okay? I’ll be back after I’m done with the journalists. Dick, you’ll keep him company, won’t you?”

                Tim didn’t wait for the oldest bird to respond before leaving the two oldest Robins alone.

                Jason and Dick stood there, at the bottom of the stairs, awkwardly for a moment before Jason moved to walk past Dick. He went to step onto the first step when he felt a hand encircle his wrist.

                “Wait,” Dick’s voice was soft. Almost as quiet as a whisper. “I haven’t seen you in months. Can we just talk for a bit?”

                “The deal was that we pretended nothing happened,” Jason reminded. “I had a long flight and I want to go to bed.”

                Dick’s grip on Jason’s wrist tightened slightly. “Timmy really did do a good job with the speech. He’s going to be a great C.E.O one day.”

                “Yeah, he will be,” Jason pulled his wrist away from Dick.

                “I wish Conner could have been here. I know Tim wanted him here but Clark wanted to have a Kent family Christmas at the old farm. I heard that Luthor was even going to join them,” Dick attempted to engage Jason in conversation.

                “Good for them,” Jason stated in a clipped tone but didn’t try to run away. He had, after all, promised Dick that they’d act civil to each other.

                “I think Clark and Lex secretly like each other. It wouldn’t shock me if they end up together by the end of the year. They’ve both taken quiet an interest in Connor’s life recently and have been acting pretty parental towards him. Lex even wanted to Tim over for a meet the parent’s diner.”

                “Well that must have been fun,” Jason snorted. “Bet Timmy enjoyed that one.”

                Dick stared down into his flute, swirling it with his hand for a moment before continuing. “Dami’s been sneaking off a lot lately. He’s been late getting back from school too. Bruce is suspicious but I think he’s got a crush. I overhead him and Colin talking about a girl the other day. Damian seemed really smitten with whoever she is.”

                “That girl better think twice before getting into a relationship with Damian,” Jason remarked. “I can’t see him being the most considerate lover.”

                “He can be nice,” Dick defended their youngest brother, “it just doesn’t come naturally to him. You have to remember that Ra’s and Talia basically tried to beat all emotion out of him.”

                “That’s funny.”

                “What is?” Dick frowned and Jason almost lost what he was going to say when those blue eyes looked up from the golden liquid they’d been admiring.

                “That you really think Damian can be better.”

                Dick’s brows furrowed. “Damian could be the nicest guy on earth if he wanted to. He just needs someone who he feels deserves his kindness. This girl could be that person. You shouldn’t insult him. You should encourage him to pursue the relationship. Who knows, maybe he could even love her.”

                “Love is overrated,” Jason responded without thinking and then immediately regretted it when Dick’s face scrunched up in pain.

                “Look, it was nice chatting,” Jason tried to backtrack, “but I really am beat. Let Timmy know that I hit the hay early, won’t you?”

                “If that’s what you want, Jay,” Dick responded but he was still wearing that pained expression.

                “Goodnight, Dickhead,” Jason called out before heading up the stairs.

                “Good night, Jaybird,” was Dick’s response.

                Jason willed himself to walk up the stairs at a leisurely pace but as soon as he was in the hall he was rushing to his room and yanking off his bow tie. He felt bad for leaving the party early when Tim had wanted him to stay but he felt like he couldn’t breathe around Grayson.

                Civil. He’d promised they’d be civil. But with Dick dressed like he was fishing for a conversation with Jason, Jason just couldn’t do it. His heart throbbed. He hated how couldn’t stop himself from thinking how kissable Dick looked that night. This was why he didn’t want to come back. There was something about Dick that always triggered the feelings he harbored for the older man. It didn’t matter how mad he was at the older bird, he was still in love with him and seeing him, but knowing he couldn’t allow himself to have him…it was almost painful.


End file.
